User talk:Auron of Neon/Archive effort
Gloom Farmer <-- this one. Someone grab it, or i'll lose it — Skuld 05:31, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :Krowman has it. Nab. -Auron 05:32, 18 March 2007 (CDT) DE, if you could not add builds to the list, remove them ,re-add them, it would be much appreciated. It'll save time for everyone in the long run, as I went back and backed up some of the ones you pulled from your list, only to have you reinsert them. Thanks in advance m8. - Krowman (talk • ) 16:14, 19 March 2007 (CDT) We should add at least one WoH Monk and one Orders Necro, unless I missed them. --50x19px user:Zerris 16:42, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :Also a Vermin Farmer --50x19px user:Zerris 16:48, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::I don't think we have a very good Orders necro, but I'll double check. You could grab a WoH build if you wanted, but they're not all that great anymore, and may not make the cut to the new policy. I know I grabbed at least one Vermin farmer though; see my list. - Krowman (talk • ) 16:56, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :::Fast Casting Orders. I nabbed it, we can use it for historical reference. We should have an N/Mo and a D/N around here somewhere though... - Krowman (talk • ) 16:59, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::::My favorites were New Orders Necromancer and PvE WoH Monk. --50x19px user:Zerris 17:25, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Tainted Flames should be here. Was favored for a very long time, but fell out of the metagame due to certain skills. I think it should be archived.--Nog64Talk 17:02, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Attribution Doesn't the history have to be preserved? — Skuld 17:11, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :Wouldn't that inheirently require moving the page itself? --50x19px user:Zerris 17:12, 24 March 2007 (CDT) ::Is there any way to move a page, without losing the original? Sort of just "clone" it. I'm not sure how it works, but possibly moving the page, then reverting the original location might work (providing moving the page doesn't clear the original's history). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 17:45, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :::History, eh? Possibly. I'm fine with the build and maybe the talk page, but mostly the build itself. If the build is/was FotM, no history really needs to be preserved, as the current version is usually the best one. However, if you're concerned about preserving authorship/history of who edited it, then yeah, we'd need to Move pages at some point. But meh. Builds have that silly RAB stuff, too reminiscent of old policy. -Auron 17:57, 24 March 2007 (CDT) ::::I don't care, but doesn't it violate the copyright licence not to? — Skuld 18:03, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :::::How so? -Auron 18:21, 24 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Actually, he has a really good point. The Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike agreement clearly states that the work has to be atrributed by the author or licensor. I'm going to bring this up with Tanaric before we wipe everything, we might have to avert this, or at least really re-organize it. - 'Krowman (talk • ) 01:55, 2 April 2007 (CDT) THanks for saving my only vetted build from destruction, Krowman. =P Caramel Ni 18:36, 27 March 2007 (CDT) I'm also currently saving all the vetter paragon PvE builds + a few select team builds to my Userpage, if you want to add that.Caramel Ni 18:53, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :You can't stop the build wipe, merely delay it. "Hear that, Mr. Anderson? It is the sound of... Inevitability..." Agent Smith - I mean, Taneric - probably will figure out something. worst come to worst, it'll just be the responsibilty of the build's creator to back up their builds. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:05, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :Tanaric* -Auron 04:06, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::Don't correct my only way out! If Tanaric gets pissed, I technically never reffered to him by name. :P --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:08, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :Any reason the wiki can't provide, maybe on mirrors, a tar.gz file with all build? If nothing else, for memories sake? Knowledge, even if bad, is a terrible thing to waste... How to "Save" a Build Ok, so let me see if I got this straight: If I want to keep a copy of my builds, I just go up to File, Save Page As..., create a folder probably, hit Save, and boom, I'm done? (If that's all, I've got the - CoS Spike build. You know, since HA is up to 8 again, and Rits FTW. :D If not, please correct me.) BarGamer 03:28, 3 April 2007 (CDT) pre-made I'll do these, They need to be kept for history and for good inspiration '~Soqed Hozi~' 16:15, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :Good plan. -Auron 16:16, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::Haha, reading through some of those brings back memories... I remember decking out my PvE warrior to be an "Abominable Snowman." Those were the days :P -Auron 19:54, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::yeah, some builds there really are good, the r/p pack hunter for example...anyways, all saved now, every last one of them...'~Soqed Hozi~' 20:08, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Thanks for doing that. - 'Krowman' (talk • ) 20:17, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::::the fang of melandru build i use now, noticed it doing all that :D just swapped twisting for blades of steel and impale in somewhere i think Proper Moving Procedure So if I want to preserve the page history, I need to Move the page. But that will involve removing the build from the Builds section. I know everything's getting wiped anyway, but that's no excuse to mess up the Wiki (sort of a "the world's going to end anyway, let's loot everything" mentality). So I'm double checking before I do anything; is there any possible complications if I move a build to my userspace? I'm the build's original author, for what it's worth. (Build's Critical Fox|Critical Fox). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 15:53, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :Create a "history" section on either the article page or the article talk page (archived* article) and list every substantial contributor. As long as that history is preserved, everything should be fine. We can't "move" the page manually, but this is the next best option. -Auron 18:08, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::Alright, thanks then. More or less a "credits" section, correct? Sounds easy enough. I should have a userspace copy of the build to go with my hard-drive copy. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:30, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :::Correct. I'm creating these credits sections semi-automatically, see my archive. --Hhhippo 16:24, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Ah, that seems like a very efficient way to go about it. How exactly do you use the script though? I wouldn't mind using the script myself... unfortunately, I don't have any experience running scripts at all. :::::I added some doku to the script's page, and modified it such that it can be used under inferior OSes (like the one we use for playing GW ;-) --Hhhippo 14:42, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::::As a side note, you mentioned yours is a modified version of another user's script... I believe as of recently, he liked your modifications and changed his to match. I checked his version, and he mentioned your name as credit for a few changes he made. Just thought I'd mention it. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>]] 05:00, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :::::I know, we're in touch. But thanks anyway. --Hhhippo 14:42, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :::::: I also edited Hhhippo's version of the history grabbing script. It can now grab an array of build histories. All of the build histories if you like. You can find it here --AttackOfTheCold archiving.. Well, I tried to make the little archiving thing, but I know little of how this whole archiving thing works, so I am hoping that what i did is correct. Please tell me what to do if there's anything to do. Thanks. Feedmenow 01:26, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :You've gotta add the build histories. If you take a look at any of Irkm Desmet's archived builds, you'll see it has a credits section, giving credit to the people who made and worked on each build. You're free to have builds in your userspace, but every single one must have a history preserved as well. If you see the build you want in someone else's archive, copy+paste their history onto your build's talk page or a subpage or something. As long as it has a history, it's fine by me. -Auron 01:35, 30 May 2007 (CDT) Ranger Build Well, I looked though this archiving thing, and through all of it, I cant find any R/Any B/P's. Is there a reason for this? I'm just trying to find one. Anyone know where I could find one?